Peace-Keeper
by ShamrockClover
Summary: Is Leo really the one in control? Includes all turtles but is mostly centered on Donatello. 2012 Universe, Rated whatever the lowest rating is.


**Hey everyone! This is just a little one-shot I wrote out of boredom. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

* * *

"How was _I_ supposed to know that Mikey was feeling sick today?"

"Well, if you were a _decent_ _brother_ and paid attention to _everyone_ _else_ around you, you would have noticed at breakfast!"

"He was fine at breakfast!"

"No he wasn't! He was pale and tired and didn't eat ANYTHING! Not even _pizza_!"

Their loud bickering continued. Donatello listened in as their voices rose and grew more threatening with every word.

"_All of this fuss over a single training session? Geez, they just can't get through one measly day without fighting can they?" _thought Don.

Just then the sound of Katana being unsheathed was heard, followed by the sound of Sais; then the clashing of metal against metal as the eldest of the brothers engaged in battle. Donatello took this as his cue to interfere. Jumping up from his project, he dashed out of his lab to the dojo where his brothers were currently settling their differences.

By the looks of it, Leo and Raph weren't going make up very soon. Their weapons clashed noisily against each other and both had flushed angry faces. The fire in each of their eyes was fierce enough to scare anyone away. But Donnie wasn't just anyone; he was Donnie, the peace-keeper.

"Guys!" he yelled over the ruckus, "C'mon, cut it out!"

Neither of them acknowledged him. This angered Donatello. Someone could get hurt, or worse, Sensei would hear. He didn't even want to think about what might happen then. "_Probably a painful randuri lesson."_ He shivered at the thought.

"Guys, please! C'mon! Sensei will hear you!" he hissed.

Again, no reply.

By this time Michelangelo had wandered in too. The fight was getting louder and more violent as the seconds passed. It was also moving around a lot. Raph's Sais linked dangerously into Leo's Katana, locking them in position. He started pushing Leo backwards towards the door of the dojo; towards where Mikey was leaning weakly against the wall.

Donnie's eyes widened as Raph suddenly broke the connection with Leo and sent him careening backwards on top of Mikey. Their sick brother let out a feeble cry as he went tumbling to the dojo floor for the second time that morning. Leo quickly jumped off of him with a shocked look on his face. Before he could apologise though, Raph tackled him again and they resumed with their fighting, leaving Mikey on the floor to recover by himself.

That was it, Donnie had had enough. He took out his Bo staff and stomped over to where Leo and Raph were continuing to attack each other. They still paid no attention to him. Don sighed and shaking his head, prepared his own attack. Crouching low, he swept his staff under the legs of his brothers in one quick, fluid motion; effectively tripping them both up. The air was visibly knocked out of Leo and Raph as they fell heavily on top of their shells.

"_Hmm… what a painful position to land on,"_ thought Don with a small smirk, as he straightened and looked down on them. He was satisfied to have finally gotten their attention. Leo was the first to regain his breath.

"What?!" he gasped, "_Donnie?!_ What was that for?"

Donatello raised an eye ridge at his older brother, "Seriously?" he asked, "You really need me to tell you?"

Leonardo swallowed and looked away, not answering. Raphael on the other hand, did.

"Yes Donnie, I _would_ like you to tell us!" he snapped, "Me 'n Leo here were just minding our own business havin' a good old-fashioned fight to the death," he glared daggers at Leo, "and _you_ suddenly come along and crash the party!" he snarled, "I would like to know why!"

Donatello did not speak; he just turned to his brother and narrowed his eyes at Raph, challenging him, daring him to open his mouth again. The red clad turtle did not. Raph was smart enough to keep quiet under his genius brother's intimidating gaze.

In the end he was the first to look away, officially signifying the end of their staring contest. After that long moment of staring Don in the eye he had somehow lost the need to punch something really hard.

"_Huh,"_ he thought absentmindedly_, "funny how Donnie has that kind of effect on you."_

Seeing that he had won dominance over Raph, Don calmly answered his hot-headed brother's previous outburst; "In answer to your question Raphael," he started, "I came and 'crashed the party' because, 1: I don't like it when you and Leo fight. 2: I don't want you guys to get hurt –whether it's from each other or Master Splinter. And 3: it annoys the heck out of everybody in the lair and I can't concentrate on my projects when you two are screaming insults at each other."

He waited a while for that to sink in. Then he continued, "Your fighting has achieved nothing but injure our sick little brother –whom, I might add, should be receiving your comfort and support right now instead of listening to your arguing." He gave each of them a disappointed look, "So just stop." And with that, Donatello exited the room, leaving behind two shamed brothers and one proud one.

It was at times like this when Leo felt that Don was actually the guy in control, not him.

* * *

**Well, that's pretty much it. **

**For anyone who's confused:**

**Mikey was sick and Raph clobbered him in training. Leo then lectured Raph on being a more careful and considerate brother. Don was working on one of his projects when he came to stop Leo and Raph's fight. He became angry when Mikey was hurt again and tripped up Leo and Raph to get their attention. After gaining control over Raph, he gave out to his brothers for being such children. Humiliating them and bringing them to shame. **

**Well, at least Mikey was happy in the end! I expect Leo and Raph apologized to each other, Mikey, and Donnie for being dick-heads. XD **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
